Zootopia II: The Delta Project
by SuperFrank225
Summary: 4 weeks have passed since the Night Howler incident, and Bellwether feels remorse, sorrow, and guilt for the things that happened. And as of now, the sinister crime organization named The Odysseus System is on the horizon of starting the downfall of Zootopia. (Sequel to both Zootopia and The Paris Tales). Rated T for violence and character deaths.
1. 20 years ago

Reptilian Center. The anonymous location of Zootopia in which no one has ever heard about. All reptiles are not bad. Some might be jerks, but often they are friendly. But on the deep forest west side of this swamp-shaped town, lies a building that looks like a large schoolhouse. A little female bunny ran away from whoever was chasing her. Her eyes were purple, and she had gray skin. The predator chasing the bunny was a brown Komodo dragon with a green eye, a yellow eye, iguana back details, a black mamba tongue, and an iguana tail. The predator was roaring at the prey that went chasing the bunny. As soon as the bunny looked at a fallen tree, which was cut down, under mysterious circumstances, she knew it was a dead end. The predator laughed and sizzled his tongue saying, in a tough voice:

"Looks like it's the end of you, Carrots." The predator said unsheathing his claws.

As soon as the female bunny whimpered, the predator charged at the bunny.

In an instant, the female bunny was screaming as soon as she woke up. Her father, Stu, woke up with a yawn and stretched his back obnoxiously whilst his wife, Bonnie, groaned waking up and said to Stu:

"Stu, why do you have to be so obnoxious?"

"You know how Judy can be. We should check on her." Replied Stu when finishing himself to stretch.

Bonnie sighed, got up and said: "Alright Stu. Let's see what happened to our daughter."

Bonnie was wearing a light pink robe and magenta pajama slippers, and Stu was wearing a light robe with red pajama slippers. When they opened the door of Judy's room, they saw her sobbing and they came closer to her.

"Hey Judy. What happened sweetie?" Asked Bonnie in a soft, tender voice.

Tears came from Judy's purple eyes, and as her nose twitched a lot, she explained the nightmare she had:

"I dreamed something terrible. I was being chased by a..."

"A monster?" Asked Stu amusingly.

"Yes. This monster… He was chasing me. And then, I was cornered. And after that, he charged at me and ate me." Judy said, sobbing softly.

Bonnie and Stu hugged their daughter with comfort. Judy's older sister, Emily Hopps (golden fur, purple eyes like Judy, longer eye lashes, white ear fur tips. Dressed in in a pink pajama top with a pink pajama-like skirt), came in with a smile. She hugged her family with care. She then asked:

"Mom, Dad, is everything going to be okay?"

"Yes Emily." Bonnie said, when looking at a smiling Judy with closed eyes. Then said again:

"Everything is going to be fine."


	2. Beheading

All the members of the OS Headquarters grabbed their weapons, loaded them, and started heading out of the building which was located in a desert/wasteland-like location in Zootopia. They started what is known as "The Guns and Knives Massacre". After 20 minutes of seeing any animals in this vast location being killed by them, their leader, Paris the Untamed (in his new form), looked at the last found living four victims, and they looked familiar: Four of Judy's childhood friends. The black sheep, a white sheep who is a twin, The jaguar who became a tax missionary, and somehow, Travis the weasel. They all looked grown up and scared when they looked at Paris the Untamed who, while smiling sinisterly, had a plan in mind.

Later, when Paris set up a recording camera, it starts recording with Aaron disguised as a terrorist and began:

"Citizens of Zootopia! We are The Odysseus System! We are making our way to the city, and you better not call the police, or we will behead all of you and your precious city will fall!"

And then, he said the strangest thing no one has ever said in years:

" _Quwwat Karibatan!_ "

The Odysseus System shouted the phrase along, even their leader Paris. As he held the camera, it focused on Aaron slicing off the head of Judy's grown-up childhood friends, one by one. As soon as it happened, their heads fell, blood being merged together. When Aaron assembled three members of the group, they held each head and waving it in victory. And as they all said their phrase one more time, they cheered. When Paris stopped recording with the camera, he turned it off.

As soon as they beheaded those mammals, they were on the run again. They kept running for as long as it took them to get to Zootopia fast. As soon as they saw the main buildings, Paris commanded:

"Halt!"

And so, everyone in The Odysseus System stopped running. They all looked at the buildings and they snickered together. Mars the Great came forward and saw a sloth with a green business shirt with a yellow-blue striped tie and short brown pants named Flash. The sloth looked at The Odysseus System in confusion. Mars then asked:

"Do you have any idea where we can get to the Zootopia Police Department?"

Flash's confusion face went to a terrified one but told them anyway as he slowly pointed north:

"Sure. It's… just… up front… then you… take… a right… and… you should… be… there… by now."

The OS shrugged and carried Flash anyway. But by goodness they were making progress to begin Phase 2. They kept walking north, they made the right, and arrived at the very spot itself: The Zootopia Police Department.

* * *

Clawhauser was watching Gazelle's new music video on her hit song, _Loca._ It was set in the Zootopian beach, while Gazelle dressed in a golden tank-top, a golden skirt, and white roller-skates. Clawhauser's heart was happy and had him dancing to the music. Chief Bogo came in running shouting:

"Clawhauser! Stop!"

Clawhauser saw Bogo and stopped the music video for the moment. He saw him and said:

"Yes Chief? What happened?"

"We need to inform Lionheart that The Odysseus Sys..."

Before Bogo could continue what he was saying, he looked at the frozen frame of the new music video by Gazelle on Clawhauser's phone. The frozen frame shows Gazelle in her gorgeous makeup, with her left shoulder shining, as if she put sunscreen, and her right hip moving, showing her right leg stretching. It showed a beautiful white sock that captured Bogo's attention completely.

"Uh… Chief? Are you okay?"

Bogo was speechless at Gazelle's great posture and position. He started blushing, but Clawhauser snapped him out of it:

"CHIEF!"

Bogo did snap out of it and said: "Apologies Clawhauser. I just loved the way Gazelle looks in her new music video."

"Aww thanks." Clawhauser said smiling.

"No problem." Bogo said back, and they went on.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Right. What I was saying was, We need to inform Lionheart that The Odysseus System is making their way here!"

As Clawhauser gasped, he dialed Lionheart's phone number and as soon as it rang from Lionheart's mayor room, he picked up:

"We've all heard of what The Odysseus System is up to Clawhauser!"

"So, what should we do?" Asked Clawhauser.

"This is not going to be easy, but if you know how to get to Bunnyburrow, you're gonna ask Judy's parents to come over."

"Are you sure Mr. Mayor?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Please." He said lastly before hanging up.

When Clawhauser and Bogo headed out of the Zootopia Police Department, some of the assistants were still getting prepared for what will happen when The Odysseus System arrives. Zootopia's state of crisis was getting bigger, and this would mean Zootopia would be destroyed once and for all.


	3. The Party

Today is Judy Hopps' 27th birthday. Everyone at Zootopia was invited to her birthday party which was in full swing. Some gerbil offered chocolate-vanilla milkshakes and strawberry frosted caramel-carrot cake. Judy was having a blast with her recent new friend Carmen. A female white-fur cat who is into fashion wearing a purple dress, a white scarf and magenta high heels. As Carmen takes a small gulp from her cherry margarita, she says:

"Judy darling, your birthday party is a blast."

"Thanks Carmen… I haven't had this much fun years." Said Judy, who seems a little drunk from drinking that carrot beer.

Both ladies giggled and clinked each others' glasses. As they took a sip from their respective drinks, Nick is getting worried about her. But Finnick insisted on something by saying:

"Don't worry Nick. This party is a blast. Ain't that right ladies?"

Five good-looking women, them being Swinton (Zootopia's police jail manager) dressed in a Red Hollow Lace with whine knee high socks and golden high heels, Alicia, a danish Bengal cat wearing a radiant yellow off-the-shoulder dress, Isabelle, a gorgeous French Maine coon with a Hawaiian shirt and a black skirt, Bella, a very attractive vixen (about Nick's age, of course being his sister) wearing tied flannel shirt top and a yellow-green short skirt, and last but not least, Scarlett, a shy freckled orange cat with green eyes, a blue flannel, a blue skirt, yellow socks, and black colored American Eagle Girls' Aleah Bow Dress Shoes, laughed at Finnick's amusing words. Nick chuckled embarrassingly and grabbed Finnick by the right arm and said:

"Well Ladies, it's been a blast but I have got to get going."

"Bye-bye angel cakes." Said Finnick waving to his gorgeous party angels.

"Bye Finnick." The ladies said to Finnick, waving at him while giggling joyously.

As this was happening, Bella and Scarlett were looking at Finnick, thinking that he is the most handsome fennec fox in the entire town of Zootopia. Scarlett waved at Finnick, smiling shyly, having Finnick wink at her. She giggled softly and starts walking home with the others.

"Man, that Scarlett beauty sure is cute." Said Finnick with a smile.

"Yeah, sure she is. But, that could have gotten worse." Replied Nick, not getting convinced.

"What do you mean?" Asks Finnick.

Nick wanted to reply but sighed and then said: "Never mind. Let's just go. We had a long day."

As Finnick follows Nick, with Judy after she waved goodbye to her friend Carmen. The trio went in their vehicle, and drove off to Judy's apartment. With Finnick in his own apartment, Nick and Judy were prepared to have a moment of privacy. A romantic one.


	4. Weirdness Rises

Duke Weaselton was lost in the streets of Zootopia Downtown. It was raining and he was starting to feel scared. As he embraced himself when he was shivering from the cold rain, he heard Paris' cackle somewhere in an unknown alley that appears to be in one side of Jumbeaux's Café, he moaned nervously and asked:

"Whoever the heck is out there, Why are you in the in the middle of the night?"

"You might want to reconsider not asking that again Duke." Replied Paris, in the shadows in an unamused tone.

As he revealed himself, Duke jumped back, being terrified of Paris. He took out $70,000 from his backpack and gave them to Paris. The OS boss looked at them and smiled preceding an evil snickering. This also made him sizzle his tongue. Duke chuckled nervously as he watched Paris count his money. As soon as Paris was finished, he said to Duke:

"So, I was wondering where Judy and Nick are."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just so hard to remember where they live." Duke Weaselton lied, for Judy's and Nick's safety.

Paris then glared at Duke and grabbed him by the neck and in a furious tone, he said in a very threatening tone:

"I want to know where they live Duke! Tell me, or your final ticket will be to the dimension of dead ones!"

Duke gulped and shamefully pointed to the apartment that was just a few blocks away. Paris chuckled and tip-toed as quietly as he could with Duke following him. When they got to the front door, he looked at one side where Mars could be seen. Paris signaled Mars to shoot Duke with a Houma dart, and as Mars fades into the nearest shadow corner of a building, Duke looks at Paris with a suspicious look:

"I know what you're trying to do Paris. What are you up to?!"

"That's between him and his team." Said Mars, wearing an elite police suit that looked like one the Razorbacks wore. Paris was wearing one of those too.

As Mars the Great shot Duke with the Houma dart, the weasel immediately dodged it and ran off screaming. Paris was unimpressed that this happened, and Mars scoffed before saying:

"Well that could be worth something."

"Yeah. Look, all we gotta do, is vandalize their room. And tomorrow, we are going to give the graffiti cans to Duke so we can frame him." Said Paris back.

"That sounds good. Let's go in." Says Mars before looking at the inside of the apartment building while grinning with his boss Paris.

As the two Odysseus System terrorists open the door of the apartment, what they saw gave them a very cringe-worthy feeling. There was a half tossed bed quilt, Nick had his green shirt unbuttoned, and Judy was in her pajamas. Paris chuckled as he unsheathed his claws when going to wound Judy's bum-bums and Mars grabbed the graffiti cans and sprayed everywhere in the apartment. The night couldn't get any weirder.


	5. 2001: School Time

The school bell rang, and all young students went to the classroom taking their seats. When Judy was making her way to class, she saw Gideon Grey in the principal's office with the principal himself: Mr. Heisenberg Warren. A harpy eagle with a blind eye, a few scars in his beak, a brown business suit, and yellow eyes. As Heisenberg was talking straight with Gideon, he said to him in a brawny, manly voice:

"Gideon, what is the reason for you to intimidate Sharla? Why did you forcefully take her tickets?"

"It's because I had the idea when I was hanging out with Travis. I wanted to hitchhike a bully robbery." Replied Gideon.

"A bully robbery? Gideon, what are you talking about? You're not making sense." Said Heisenberg, crossing his wings.

Gideon shrugged like he didn't care and adjusted himself to sit down right. As Heisenberg adjusted his glasses from 1890, cleared his throat and read out the report:

" _Gideon Philippine Grey has been caught bullying Sharla by stealing her tickets and harming Judy Hopps by violent force._ "

"What? That's a fake thing that happened." Said Gideon.

"Don't lie to me!" Said Heisenberg in a furious, short-tempered tone.

Gideon was shocked and sat down nervous. As Heisenberg calmed down by taking a deep breath, he adjusted his clothes and continued:

"I'll give you three options for your punishment. One, you will have a 1-week suspension. Two, you will be sent to lunch detention starting tomorrow Tuesday, until Next Wednesday. Or three, I will give your parents a call and let them know what you were doing so you'd get expelled."

Gideon was scared, and in a terrified tone he said:

"I'll have option two! Please!"

Judy giggled because she thought what happened cracked her up. Of course she did not set the whole thing up but, she liked a bit of humor. Gideon Grey glared at her before Heisenberg spoke again:

"Now Gideon, let's calm down and agree on this: no harm will be done to my students ever again. Promise?"

Gideon Grey gave a sigh of defeat and said: "Alright Mr. Heisenberg. I promise."

* * *

Now that Judy is in her class with all other students, her teacher, Mr. Einstein Warren (Heisenberg's twin brother, who has a similar voice to him), came in and took his seat to being the class. But before the lesson could begin, he announced:

"Alright class. Before we start our lesson of the day, we have a new student coming in to join us for the rest of the school 2-year reign. Nicholas Wilde."

A young Nick Wilde, wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and red sport tennis shoes, came in. He smiled at everyone and waved at them.

"Alright Nick. Take a seat."

"Okay Mr. Einstein." Replied Nick in a happy tone.

As he excitedly took his seat, he took out his pencil, eraser, notebook, and pencil case. He was real organized. Judy looked at Nick and smiled. As Mr. Einstein began the lesson of "Giraffe Washington's Era", Nick wrote down what the teacher was writing on the board. Nick was a smart kid and Judy was impressed by that. She then cleared her throat and began speaking:

"Hi Nick. My name's Judy."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Judy." Replied Nick with a warm smile.

"So, you're the new student?"

"Uh huh, and I'm liking the school already."

As they helped each other in the lesson, 12 minutes later, the lunch bell rang and it meant recess. All the kids went out to the playground and began having fun. On the other hand, Nick saw Judy coming and smiled. As they sat next to each other, they began eating their lunch. It was the start of a rare, but beautiful the start of a rare, but beautiful friendship.


	6. The Birth of a Rebellion

The next morning, Chief Bogo and a couple more police officers were surrounding Duke Weaselton. Bogo said to Duke in his megaphone:

"Duke Weaselton! Come out with your hands in the air!"

"Oh boy. It's sure going to be hard telling them I was framed." Said Duke to himself before showing up to the police officers.

As Bogo put the hand cuffs on the weasel's hands, they took him to the back part of a police vehicle with jail parts. Duke sighed as he never got to tell them he was framed, leading to the police officers taking Duke to jail.

Later on, Officer Swinton took Duke to a prison cell next to Bellwether's. After Swinton closed the cell doors, she walked to keep guard of the prison. Duke sat down on a bunk bed's bottom part and sighed. He put his hands on his face and said to himself:

"I can't believe it all lead to this. 3 possible years of jail nothingness while memories drifting away like a rotting cockroach burning in oil with hot cautionary sauce."

"You're not the only one with that feeling." Replied Bellwether in a depressed tone.

Duke Weaselton looked at her in surprise. She sighed, still wishing to telling the truth to the ZPD for what Paris did. Duke looked around and said:

"Hey. I've heard about you. You're that sheep lady who worked for Lionheart."

Bellwether looked at Duke with a curious look, but then smiled as she said: "Yeah. That's me. The name's Dawn Bellwether."

"Weaselton. Duke Weaselton." Said he, smiling and shaking hands with Bellwether.

As they sat back down, they looked at each other. They had one thing in common: they were both framed by Paris.

"I was hoping I would be free so I could tell the truth. I was framed for causing the Night Howler incident." Said Bellwether in an almost sad tone.

"Well, I was framed by spraying graffiti in Copper's apartment." Said Duke Weaselton.

Bellwether was curious to hear the name Copper. But then, she realized Duke was talking about Judy. She then began asking Duke:

"Duke, do you know what The Odysseus System were doing?"

"Plotting the downfall of Zootopia?" Replied Duke in question mode.

"Yes! That's why they framed me for what they did. There's gotta be a way to stop them."

"Like what? We are imprisoned and there's no way out."

"Not on my watch, we're not." Said Finnick who somehow got the key with Swinton's permission earlier.

Duke and Bellwether gasped with smiled as they saw Finnick unlock both cells with the key. Duke and Bellwether were free and Finnick was smiling at this moment. As Finnick, Bellwether, and Duke saw the exit of the prison, they exited quietly leading to the entrance of the ZPD. Judy was there at the moment but didn't notice Bellwether or Duke. Bellwether stopped for a moment and looked at Judy. Her sorrow and remorse began haunting her with a headache and she began having a flashback of what happened 4 weeks earlier:

" _It really is too bad. I did like you. Said Bellwether as she stood a top watching Judy and Nick with one of her Ram sidekicks watching._

" _What are you going to do? Kill me?!" Replied Judy in a furious tone._

" _No! Of course not." Bellwether said with a giggle and then said: "He is." She then shot Nick in the neck with a supposed Night Howler serum bullet._

Bellwether's head began to hurt really bad like to fists crushing her very skull leaving a swollen mark. Duke gasped and carried Bellwether without anyone noticing. Judy then looked at Finnick who happened to watch Bellwether and Duke run away to somewhere safe:

"Bellwether was here earlier."

"Really? How come?" Asked Judy in return.

"It's probably because she wanted to warn about that Paris guy. He sure bites the intoxicating cables hard." Said Stu, Judy's dad who came over to visit her recently along with Bonnie, and Emily.

"Now, if we are going to fight back against The Odysseus System, we need to think of a plan. A really stealthy one." Said Bonnie.

"I've got a plan. But we're gonna need Lionheart's help on it." Suggested Finnick, who was the most aware animal of Paris' existence and The Odysseus System's evil conspiracy.

* * *

That following night set the gang in motion. When they arrived to Lionheart's home, it was a total mess. Gun shots on the ceilings, cracks on every wall making the house look like it's getting destroyed, and worst of all, his right eye getting gouged out. The gang screamed and Finnick put it in a little plastic bag for evidence. He then said:

"It's okay fellas. We'll give it to the ZPD later."

As they walked upstairs to Lionheart's room, what they saw terrified them: Lionheart was lying on the ground bleeding to death. Judy gasped and tears came rolling down while hugging Nick who hugged her back. Finnick then noticed a letter on one side of Lionheart's corpse and ran to grab it. He then unfolded it and said:

"Guys, this note probably explains what happened."

"Well then, read it." Suggested Nick.

"Okay." Replied Finnick in a nervous and began aloud:

" _Dear Judy and friends, If you're wondering why Lionheart was killed recently, I'll tell you: Me and my boss broke into his house and we forced him to tell us where the time core is. He refused so then we tortured him. We tortured him so much that we killed him. So then, Paris decided that we should look for the core ourselves. When we find you, Zootopia will be destroyed for good. Bringing death and misery: Mars the Great (Paris' delta)._ "

"Mars killed Lionheart?! That's cruel!" Said Nick angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Emily (wearing a white shirt and a flannel skirt) feeling very nervous.

Judy looked at a laptop and then said: "I think I might have an idea."

* * *

Meanwhile at Tundratown, Mr. Big checked his laptop and noticed he had mail from Judy Hopps. He checked the message and it said: " _Mr. Big, huge emergency. Please help._ "

"Well, It's about time I become part of the situation. Koslov, take me to the limousine. Judy and her friends need us." Said the shrew to the white polar bear who nodded with respect and assembled the others. Sooner or later, they all got in the limousine, and Mr. Manchas (fully cured) began driving. Zootopia was soon to become an endless wasteland of death and huge despair mixed with horror. It could be the end of Zootopia.


	7. Entering the Headquarters

"Look Paris! We don't know If they are going to notice what we are about to do!" Said Brutus, a gerbil, wearing a pink shirt, some sunglasses, Grey-ish shorts with a belt, and blue underwear, who happens to be a jerk to Nick.

"Oh come on Brutus. If we are going to do this, we have to for Paris and The Odysseus System." Replied Isaac, another gerbil, but he was wearing a green shirt, a golden bracelet on his right wrist, and short blue-ish shorts. He also happened to be a jerk to Nick, and is Brutus' twin brother.

Paris groaned with impatience as he looked at the two gerbil jerks and sizzled his tongue in boredom. He demanded the two pesky little bullies to come closer, and then said: "All I want you to do, is find Nick and bring him to me."

"Aww. But can't we run over his tail like we did it to him when we were kids?" Asked Isaac.

This got Paris thinking of the time when Nick and Judy were in school.

* * *

 _It was the day after they met back in 2001. Nick and Judy were on a field trip to the Natural History Museum of Zootopia. This is because they were going to Zootopia for the very first time. When Judy looked around, she was impressed. Nick on the other hand, he felt like he was in heaven._

" _Alright now, before we start the tour to the Natural History Museum, does anybody have a question?" Asked Mr. Einstein Warren to the students._

 _All the kids raised their hands but the first one to call on was Nick Wilde. Nick was very excited to know about the big city. Mr. Einstein then said to Nick: "Yes Nick, what is your question?"_

" _Is there such a thing as drugs?" Nick asked._

" _Yes Nick, and those are very bad for you. Drugs can mess up your body, and it could kill you. Say for instance cocaine. You snort it up, and you go off-the-rails crazy. Or how about heroin? Same. But weed, oh. That's where things get weird" Mr. Einstein said before giggling._

 _Nick snickered with Judy smiling. As the teacher kept walking, his students followed. They were crossing the street very carefully. Most of the students made it along with Judy, but when Nick first started walking on the street only to cross it, two young gerbil jerks ran over his tail with their red sport car. Nick shrieked in pain and held his tail tight. He then looked at the gerbil jerks and said angrily:_

" _Watch it you jerks!"_

 _The gerbil jerks cackled, gave each other a high five and drove off. Judy then came to Nick and asked:_

" _Are you okay Nick?"_

" _Yeah Judy, I'm fine. It's just my tail hurts." Said Nick, holding up his tail being broken by a tip._

 _Judy gasped and held Nick's tail softly, with him smiling and blushing. The other kids went "oooh" as they think they were in love with each other when giggling. Judy growled at them a little, but not rudely._

" _It's okay Judy. Maybe it's just that we may be perfect for each other someday."_

 _Judy gasped and giggled, and now she was the one blushing. So then, Judy held Nick's hand and they followed everyone else._

* * *

Back in the Present Day, Paris nodded and then decided:

"Okay. You shall do that."

"Alright!" Said Brutus with excitement.

"Right on!" Said Isaac, before the two gerbil jerks gave a high five to each other.

"But don't fail me! Understand?" Demanded Paris.

"Aye aye captain!" the gerbil jerks agreed, saluting to Paris.

When they cackled nastily, they got on their car and drove off to find Nick. Paris then sat on his chair of the main area of his lair, and pressed his finger tips against each other chuckling sinisterly.

* * *

As Judy, Nick, Finnick, Judy's parents, her older sister, Mr. Big and his polar bears were assembled, they began giving ideas to their rescue plan. Koslov was the first one to give an idea:

"How about we go in disguises, and ask them where Paris is? That way we can tell him where the secret conspiracy blue prints are."

"That sounds nice, Koslov. But we need a better idea. Anyone?" Judy said in return.

"How about this carrots? I'll pretend to be helpless in the lair once we get inside. Once one of Paris' goons find me, I'll run and you shoot them with your tranquilizer darts." Said Nick, giving his idea.

"That sounds a little better, but not stealthy enough." Replied Judy.

"How about we go to the lair, find Paris, and get revenge on him?" Said Finnick, in a desperate tone.

"No!" Shouted everyone.

Finnick then felt shocked, followed by shame when he sit down lower. Then Stu gave this idea:

"How about we mash all three ideas?"

"Yeah. They all sound splendid dear." Replied Bonnie in return.

So they all agreed on the three ideas mashed together forming one super idea. So, as they grabbed their weapons of safety, they prepared themselves to what could be the biggest encounter with The Odysseus System, face to face.

* * *

As they got on Mr. Big's limousine, Mr. Manchas began driving away. 16 hours later, they arrived to The OS Headquarters. It was nighttime at the moment, and they all went inside. As they got inside, everywhere looked suspicious: 50% crime lair, 45% laboratory, and 32% terrorist room. It looked real frightening as Koslov held an AK-47 just to make sure no Odysseus System goon could get him. Judy was thinking about Bellwether, as she felt her remorse. Because of that, she found her in a corner. She then gasped and shouted:

"Bellwether?!"

As Bellwether looked at Judy, she got up and said:

"Judy? What are you doing here?"

"Oh my goodness. Are you okay?" Judy said, running to Bellwether helping her.

Everyone then started looking at Judy talking with Bellwether, hoping she'd get her to join the gang in order to stop Paris and his criminals.

"You were right all along Judy. Fear doesn't work. I've been framed." Said Bellwether, in a confessing tone.

"I understand Bellwether." Replied Judy in return.

"That's why we've come here to get you and Duke out of here." Said Nick, joining in.

But without a warning, everyone got knocked out cold by Aaron and he dragged their bodies. Brutus and Isaac then ran over Nick's tail again in their car. And as they saw Aaron drag the victim's bodies, the gerbil jerks followed. As they arrived to Paris' main lair, Aaron said:

"Hey boss, we've got them."

"Excellent." Said Paris chuckling evilly. He had a great torture plan in mind for his victims.


	8. The King of Threats

As Judy and the gang wake up, they find themselves chained up in this way: stretched out arms and legs, with chains attached to the roof and ceiling, locked on their wrists and ankles. Judy struggled hard, but all she could feel is pain. Same happened with the others, but for Nick, his pain was the worst. His pain started to grow, that it reminded him of the night after his friends from the Junior Ranger Scouts betrayed him by muzzling him. But why? His flashback explains it all.

* * *

" _Okay. Now raise your right paw and deliver the oath." Said Johann Woodchuck, a Grey woodchuck holding a flashlight pointing at a young Nick in his uniform._

 _It was 1992. Nine years before Nick and Judy met in school. He raised his paw and delivered the oath, like so:_

" _I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trust worthy."_

 _And without warning, in the shadows, an invisible Paris the Untamed, a dark shadow entity with a purple-ish black body and two red glowing eyes, used his paranormal powers to infect Johann's brain to make the betrayal happen. Now with the Woodchuck's brain infected, the betrayal began._

" _Even though you're a fox?"_

 _Young Nick Wilde was confused, and as his friends pushed him, it turned downside ways as Nick struggled while shouting:_

" _No, no! What did I do wrong you guys? No, please! Tell me what did I do wrong? What did I do?"_

 _With Paris chuckling in a demonic tone, he used his paranormal speech power on Johann to make him say what he's saying, thus producing a speech lock. So then, Paris said within Johann's body, in a paranormal way:_

" _If you thought we would ever trust a fox without a muzzle, you're even dumber than you look."_

 _As Nick ran outside, all the kids laughed. But then, the lights mysteriously came back on as Paris roared, scaring the kids. Paris laughs and vanishes. A zebra kid asks: "Who was that?" And at this moment, Johann realized he was controlled, manipulated, even, if not, possessed. Johann started to feel fear and went to see Nick, but it was too late. When Johann looked outside, Nick was already gone. Johann stared feeling remorse, and started crying. The Junior Ranger Scouts went to comfort him, wishing Nick was still here._

* * *

Back in the present day, Nick was sobbing with tears rolling down, still chained up. Judy then started remembering about her school years, but before it could happen, Paris came in:

"Well, looks like someone's having a headache." He said before chuckling.

The gang flared at him, starting to know that Paris is behind the Night Howler conspiracy from last time. As Mars the Great had Bellwether chained up in a pole, Judy gasped in despair. Bellwether looked at Judy and, in a very tearful tone she said:

"I'm sorry."

Judy felt her remorse and wanted to help her. Aaron the terrorist came in chuckling as he pleased, then he said: "Didn't expect that one to happen."

"So now that you are all chained up, I'll explain one thing: The Houma Rock is the predecessor to those Night Howlers. I created those. That's why I framed Bellwether for it." Explained Paris.

"Oh, you're done for now! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Shouted Finnick, struggling from his chain prison like a rag doll by force.

Paris chuckled as he scratched Finnick's left eye very violently, having Nick gasping at this then shouting: "Finnick!" The fennec fox moaned in pain and weakly glared at Paris who was chuckling evilly. Stu then looked at Paris, and in a confronting tone he said:

"You think you may succeed in destroying Zootopia."

"But once the ZPD finds us, we're gonna tell on all of you." Said Bonnie in return.

"Yeah! You made my friends betray me! Only for you to kill them years later!"

Judy looked at this happening, and finally she spoke up: "You set Bellwether up. You made her your pawn, and now you plan to kill her. You monster!"

"Now, I know it's not easy shutting you the heck up, but I will hurt you in the most cruel and painful ways you could think of. By force, and by power." Said Paris, planning to torture Judy and the gang.

"Hey, what do you want me to do with the Weasel?" Said Aaron carrying Duke's corpse earlier.

"Just throw it in the incinerator." Replied Paris.

"Okay." Said Aaron, and went to do so.

So, as Paris ordered Mars and other goons of his to unchain his prisoners, he grabbed them by force, and threw them out of the Headquarters. As Paris came back with a pistol, he loaded it, pointed it at the gang, and said:

"If I ever see you or your friends again, we will come to Zootopia and bring it to the ground and kill you. Is that clear?"

"You won't get away with this." Said Judy, in her most confronting tone. She was mostly hurt being thrown to the ground, covered in sand and dirt.

"IS THAT CLEAR?!" Said Paris again, but this time, in the scariest and most threatening tone ever.

Judy gulped in fear and, in a tone full of shame she said: "Yes sir."

"Good. Now get out!" Paris said.

As Judy and the gang shamefully drove back to Zootopia, the OS Headquarters members entered in. Everyone was assembled by Paris looking at Bellwether. Paris said:

"Let's torture her."

Everyone laughed and Bellwether screamed. Her hope was fading away quickly.

* * *

14 minutes later, she was tied up to a pole with chains on her wrists, she had scratches on her cheeks bleeding immensely. She was sobbing, and Paris chuckled. He then said:

"You're hopeless Bellwether. Now there won't be a way for you to tell the truth. Not while I'm around."

Bellwether then glared at Paris and said: "You'll pay for this."

Paris then laughed as he got on his car, with his goons in it and they drove off to Zootopia to hide somewhere in Tundratown. Bellwether just sat there, crying hopelessly and sobbing. She was beginning to lose hope, and maybe, just maybe, she may lose the meaning of herself.


	9. Judy's Loss

"Bad news in the city gripped by fear. Criminal organization named The Odysseus System has been plotting the downfall of Zootopia, where alpha crime lord Paris Augustus Lawrence, will claim his victory in Dowtown Zootopia." Announced Fabienne Growley, in a tone with half the fear.

"Rumors claim that Paris, the leader of The Odysseus System, is actually a very ancient entity that has existed since the beginning of history. Local police officers are still on solving the case, but all we can hope for, is someone to save Zootopia." Said Peter Moosebridge, supporting Fabienne's words.

As they looked at each other, tears started rolling down their eyes. Then they cried hugging each other. And to finish, Fabienne said in a very tearful voice:

"Please! We need a miracle! This has been Zootopia news. I'm Fabienne Growley, with Peter Moosebridge, singing out."

They still cried and hugged because their feelings were to be confessed.

* * *

A Ram named Arnold, who is a bar attender at The Cloven Hoof, has black skin, brown wool, and was wearing a sweatshirt with brown shorts, turned off the TV while cleaning a beer mug to serve another drink to Doug. So then, Arnold began speaking in a Minnesotan accent:

"Can you believe it? Those guys won't stop until they claim victory."

"Yeah. It's a real shame that Bellwether was taken hostage." Replied Doug, who was in a deep depression.

"I don't blame ya kid. Judy was a good cop, and she just did her job to make the world a better place. That's all." Said Arnold, serving up another beer for Doug.

"It's not that. It's just… um… What are the chances of this world to be obliterated?"

"Probably about 50/50. Half chance we could all survive ultimate destruction."

"Yeah."

Doug was so depressed that he wanted to go back to Bellwether and talk to her, but his depression got worse. He even started crying. Arnold put the mug down and patted his back saying:

"Hey, don't worry Doug. Everything will be alright."

"How can everything be alright when chaos is on the horizon!? This just keeps getting worse!" Said Doug, in an angry tone, while breaking into tears.

"Look, I understand how you feel. Paris sure is one mean monster. I mean, why would even want to destroy Zootopia?" Asked Arnold, starting to wonder why this conspiracy in motion.

"No one knows Arnold! No one knows..." Said Doug in return, with some tears still rolling in his eyes.

As he wiped his tears off, he saw a truck that belonged to the OS Headquarters. He decided he was going to rescue Bellwether himself. So he looked at Arnold, and said:

"Arnold, I'm going to help Judy and the others save this town. Please contact Bogo, and tell him to tell everyone to evacuate the city. Judy and her friends are our only hope." He then ran to the vehicle, and drove off to the OS Headquarters.

"Good luck Doug."

As Doug was driving to the vast location of the OS Headquarters, he parks the vehicle outside. He then opens the doors and rushes in to find Bellwether.

"Belly?" Asked Doug, looking for Bellwether.

He then hears sobbing. He gets to the source of the sounds, and he finds Bellwether tied up and emotionally sad.

"Doug?" Said Bellwether, looking up to Doug.

"Yes Bellwether. I came for you." Said he, finding a key for some reason, unlocking the chains and freeing Bellwether. She hugged Doug like he was her big brother. Infact, Doug sang a sibling lullaby which did remind them that they are siblings.

"I missed you." Said Bellwether to Doug, crying tears of joy.

"I missed you too. Come on. Let's find Judy and the others to stop Paris and his goons once and for all." Suggested Doug.

As they got on the vehicle, they drove off to Downtown Zootopia.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Palm Tree Casino, in a nearby room, Judy and the gang felt hopeless. Nick was laying in bed, in a deep depression. Finnick was looking at himself, tearing up in disgrace. Stu and Bonnie feared that their daughter might meet her doom, Koslov was constantly crying with Mr. Big sobbing. Everyone began crying, but Judy couldn't stand it anymore as she said:

"Everyone! Shut up!" That made everyone stop. Then she continued:

"We've got to stop them if we are going to be alright! I know some things might be out of hand but, my friend Bellwether did have reason to tell the entire city of Zootopia the truth."

"Well, what's the point carrots? There's no way she could do that." Said Nick in an unamused tone.

"Plus, there's that chance that we might be obliterated by those goons!" Complained Finnick.

Judy then goes to stand and looking at the view of Zootopia. She then said:

"The city needs us. And we need them more than ever. But, we can't just cower in fear or despair."

"Yeah. You're right Jude." Agreed Stu.

"It's like you said, the only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Added Bonnie to make the conversation better.

As the gang feel better, they hear a knock on the door. Judy goes to the door, and opens it by turning the doorknob right. She then sees Doug with Bellwether. Doug said:

"We want to help."

Judy then looked at the others, and as they nodded, she looked back at Doug and Bellwether. She then said: "Welcome aboard."

* * *

Meanwhile in Tundratown, Paris and Mars were on the hunt for Fru Fru. Mars was holding a rifle, and spotted Fru Fru in a balcony. As Paris handed a box of 30 bullets, Mars greatly loaded them and loaded up the rifle. But before Mars could shoot her, Judy, Nick, Finnick, Stu, Bonnie, Mr. Big, Bellwether, Doug, and Koslov glared at them. So then, Paris and Mars ran as fast as they could. Fru Fru noticed in a confused expression and said:

"Hmmmm. I guess the news spread very quickly."

Meanwhile Judy and the gang were after Paris and Mars who were running faster than them. As the two OS goons got in the vehicle, they drove off.

"Oh no. They got away!" Complained Nick.

"What now Judy?" Asked Mr. Big.

Judy saw the limousine from earlier, and said: "Hop on!"

As soon as everyone got on the limousine, Mr. Manchas drove off. A car chase had begun.

On the freeway, Koslov opened the car's left window, and loaded his AK-47. He then roared while shooting his gun at the goons. Most bullets hit the car. Mars then loaded his pistol, and from the top window of the car, he got up and began shooting at the limousine. Finnick then grabbed a grenade, pulled its launching thingy and threw it at the OS vehicle, causing the grenade to explode. It flew off into the air, landing on Downtown Zootopia. As the limousine drove fast enough to find the goons, they still chased them. But before anyone could notice, Paris shoots Judy and she faints.

"Judy!" Nick says in fear.

Her friends come to see her. They were terrified.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! This is bad." Said Bellwether in a frightened tone.

"This could not happen so soon." Said Mr. Big in return.

The gang was fearing of Judy dying. But when she looked at her friends with expression of fear and shame, she passed out. She was now unconcious.


	10. A Miracle's Beauty

As Judy was unconscious, she woke up in a strange place. All she saw was white fluffy clouds, and a vast abyss of sky. Judy was getting up and when she did, she heard a majestic screech. She then saw a bird figure. It was a bald eagle, with magnificent gray hair and a beard. The bald eagle was wearing a white robe. He then spoke:

"Judy." His voice sounded deep, but very majestic.

Judy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, and realized it was none other than the lord himself. God.

"I've watched you through all the events of your life. I guided you. I helped you. I shaped you to have a beautiful future. But sadly, you fell unconscious. Why is that?" He then asked.

"I… I don't know. But..." She stopped for a moment and said: "Oh no! My friends are on Earth! They are in danger!" She was getting anxious and was loosing her mind.

"Now now Judy. Everything's alright." Suggested God, embracing his wings, wrapping them around Judy.

Judy sighed and sobbed. God felt her sadness and sorrow. He knew what she needed. He then looked at her, took her tear and put it on her forehead. He was blessing her. Judy smiled and God smiled too.

"I'll help you get back to Earth. Follow me." He then flew not far.

Judy happily followed.

As Judy and God walked through what appears to be heaven, it was everything bird-related: storks, vultures, and other majestic birds. Even a few hawks. Judy waved at most of the angels, and they bowed to Judy. God chuckled with glee and said to his son, Jesus, who is a brown hawk with the same robe and same hair and beard, but it was brown, for he was young:

"Son, Judy Hopps is in desperate need to return to Zootopia. Send her to the fountain of miracles."

"Yes father." Bowed Jesus, and gladly took Judy by the hand with his wing.

Later on, they walked to the fountain of miracles, located in a mountain right next to heaven. As they looked at the fountain, Jesus asked:

"Tell me Judy. What is your purpose?"

Judy took a deep breath and then, with a calm swift of her arms, she took the cup of hope, and took a gulp of the fountain's water. She then said:

"My purpose is my desire to do everything that is right. Nick is a great friend, and I trust him. He was once a con-artist, but that was a long time ago."

"And, the reason for you to be worthy? It's because it's something you've never discovered before."

Judy looked at Jesus, curiously. She then asked: "What have I not seen?"

"Don't you see Judy? My father made a prophecy about what has been happening."

Judy smiled and gladly stood next to the fountain to hear the prophecy from God. As Jesus opened his wings, a majestic screen made of smoke and light appeared. Jesus began telling the prophecy with silhouettes of the events that were currently occurring:

"On the day that The Odysseus System rises to power, Judy will come forth and bring the terror to an end once and for all. For she is chosen to save Zootopia, and bring on her purpose for justice."

Judy was impressed, but Jesus gave her one thing that would keep her safe: the miracle cube. It was made of crystal and it glowed a light that would keep her alive. And if she died, she would be brought back to life. Jesus then said to Judy:

"Good luck saving Zootopia Judy. Everyone's counting on you."

As Judy smiled, she was taken outside. All the angels (who are birds) held wings together along with God (the bald eagle) and Jesus, his son (the brown hawk). As they chanted Judy's name a couple of times, she started to glow. She smiled, closed her eyes and was brought back to Zootopia.

* * *

Judy woke up and her friends were relieved.

"Judy! You're alive!" Said Nick, hugging her.

Everyone else did. They sure missed her. But all of a sudden, a light shone to the ground. And two spirits came along: Lionheart and Duke Weaselton.

"Judy, thank you for being brave. As former mayor, I'd like to help you and your friends on stopping The OS."

"Yeah. Those goons took everything away."

But more known spirits came along. Johann, Sharla, Gareth, Travis, Jaguar (pronounced hog-u-are), and unfortunately, Gideon Grey. Judy gasped and said:

"Gideon? Why did they get you too?"

"It's what needed to be done. I thought it would be easier."

"That's very understandable." Agreed Nick.

So, Johann came closer to Nick. After years of feeling remorse of what has happened back in their childhood, the two friends hugged.

"I forgive you. Johann." Said Nick, embracing his Woodchuck friend.

"Thank you Nick." Said Johann, in a deeper and more Hawaiian accent.

Judy smiled at this with everyone else. It was a miracle from heaven, and now, that the spirits were going back to Heaven, Lionheart says to Judy: "Good luck. Officer."

Now that everyone was back in Heaven, Judy looked at Nick and gasped because she realized something huge. Her flashback will be glad to explain.

* * *

 _It was 2003. Two years after Judy and Nick met. They saw each other, and hugged. They were on a beach, sitting in a balcony. Nick smiled as she looked at Judy, dressed in a pink tank top and short jeans. Nick blushed. He was wearing a green undershirt_ _and a red swim trunk._

" _Nick, we are best friends. Right?"_

" _Right. Replied Nick with a smile._

" _And we'll always be friends. Right?" Said Judy again._

 _Nick nodded. Then, they held hands for a moment, and a spark of romance ignited them in their hearts. Nick spoke:_

" _Judy, I might not remember you when I'm older, but, I want you know one thing."_

" _Anything Nick." Judy said, embracing the moment with glee._

 _Nick then blushed again, but gulped his breath and exhaled. So he said to Judy, in a soothing tone:_

" _I'll always be with you."_

 _He then hugged Judy, and she blushed. Their friendship was evolving into something richer. After they hugged, they held hands again and looked at each other smiling._

" _I love you, Nick." Said Judy._

" _I love you too." Replied Nick._

" _Judy! Come on! Let's go home." Said Stu, from a distance._

" _You've been there for 5 minutes." Added Bonnie in return._

" _Okay mom." Judy said to her parents from the distance. She then gave Nick a quick kiss in the nose and charmingly said: "Bye Nick."_

 _As she hopped happily to her parents, the three walked home. Nick's father, Robert Wilde, chuckled and said:_

" _She sure likes you. Doesn't she son?"_

 _Nick looked at Judy blushing, rubbing his face softly and smiling. He said back to his dad:_

" _She sure does."_

 _He then sighed at Judy from a distance. He was in love._

* * *

Judy looked at Nick with him looking back at her. She teared up and said:

"Oh Nick!"

Then they hugged, finally remembering that they met since they were kids. The rest of the gang smiled. Even Mr. Big. Koslov was the happiest to witness this lovely moment. Judy was smiling and was sobbing tears of joy, and then said:

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Judy." Said Nick, in return.

"Come on. We've still got to stop Paris and his goons." Added Mr. Big.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Said Judy. And as of that, they were on their way to look for them.


	11. Finding Evidence

While another rally was organized by Gazelle, Judy and the gang arrived to what appeared to be the Cliffside Asylum, but remodeled and renamed to _Odysseus System Headquarters 2.0_. The gang was mostly afraid but Judy took a deep breath and with enough courage, she made her way to the entrance. Everyone else followed nervously. Once they were inside, everywhere they looked and went, it was exactly like the asylum. Only many major changes: Most rooms were laboratories, but all other rooms were prisons, and weapon bunkers. As Finnick found what appears to be a box of 200 grenades somewhere in the ground, he grabbed 10 of them, and carefully put them in his pockets of his new shorts. When Judy kept walking, she stopped for a moment and said:

"I've got a plan. First, we're gonna split up. Second, find any evidence that Paris has been hiding."

As the gang nodded in agreement, Judy looked at Nick smiling and said: "I want you to accompany me Nick."

"Anything for you carrots." Said Nick, smiling.

As everyone split up, their search for Paris' conspiracy clues began.

* * *

Stu's P.O.V

I walked through 4 or 7 rooms that contained laboratory equipment, knowing that my daughter Judy is in desperate need of saving Zootopia. So then, when I kept searching, one room caught my attention: Plan Room. The door was luckily unlocked, so I opened the door and what I saw shocked me. It was a blueprint of a huge war bot that looked a lot like a figure of Greek mythology: A lion with black fur and a dark red mane, with a robot's body, machine guns for hands, rocket launchers for arms, rockets and wheels for feet, but mostly, a jet pack for a back. As I analyzed the blue prints, I found what the name for this super weapon is: The Ares Warbot.

* * *

Finnick's P.O.V

I peeked at what appeared to be a huge laboratory (what was once one of the cells that kept the savages under control) with Paris talking with Mars. I put my right hand of my right ear, and listened to their conversation:

"Mars, our conspiracy is almost complete." Said Paris, feeling proud of his sidekick.

"I know. Aren't I the best delta in the group?" Replied Mars.

"Yes Mars. No other delta is better than you. We should feel proud that, at least, Judy gave us a way to win."

I gasped while I had a recording camera earlier, that it captured what Paris said. I felt as if Judy was betraying us. But I couldn't resist, as to know that Paris is lying. So, I ran to one of the other rooms to find more evidence, right after I deleted what I just recorded. But when I ran, one of my grenades accidentally exploded and it had Paris and Mars hear what had happened. So, the two goons grabbed their weapons, and ran to search for who made the grenade explode: Me.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

I was behind one of the goons without anyone noticing. So I did a surprise attack to him: a neck snap. As I did that, I swiped my hands with a clap and said:

"That should take care of him."

As I continued walking through the hall of rooms of the headquarters, I noticed a strange and particular object. It looked like an orb, but it was glowing green. It was secure in a laboratory. As I decided to walk into the lab, the doors closed by themselves. But for some reason, I didn't scream or call for help because the orb caught my full attention. As I got closer to the green orb that was glowing, I heard a faint voice say:

"Take me."

I looked around to see who was talking, but I thought:

"Oh. I must have probably heard things."

But then, as I was going to grab it, the same voice said:

"Take me now."

But then, I started to feel nervous, as I looked around for the source of the voice. But then, the faint voice shouted:

"TAKE ME OR YOU DIE!"

"Alright! Alright. No need to get cranky." I said to the voice, in a seriously nervous tone.

As I grabbed the orb, I thought everything would be normal. But then, a green lightning bolt hit me and what happened terrified me.

I was suddenly in Bunnyburrow, but the look of it gave me so much fear. It was destroyed. Fire crackling here and there, corpses of the population lying around with their bones broken and their eyes out of their sockets, and most of the kids got their intestines cut out. I wanted to barf and escape from this vision, but then I came face to face to what appeared to be a figure that looks exactly like Paris. Except he was older, had some Chinese armor, had a much more blind eye, and his scar on his other eye looked much worse. Before I could speak, he took out his sword and slashed my head. Gladly I was out of the vision, and back to reality. But how it first happened is that I was screaming real loudly that it caught the attention of my husband Stu. I lay on the ground crying immensely. Stu got shocked and with a recently found ax, he used it to smash the window of the laboratory's room. He then jumped so high that he got a hold of the knob, turn it right, and opened the door. I then saw him and embraced each other, hugging and sobbing tears of joy.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Asked Stu, feeling happy of rescuing me.

"Yes Stu. Thank you." I said back to him, feeling the same way. And then, we ran to search for the others cause we found another piece of evidence: the green orb. I took it with me and put it in my purse I had with me recently, and _then_ we ran to find the others.

* * *

Doug's P.O.V

My senses were tingling because I could hear Mars laughing seeing me. So then, he came closer and started mocking me:

"Oh my. Look at you. You look like a Nut Spunk-Bubble who just screwed up with his little Chesticle Shiner."

"I don't like to be mocked so watch it." I said to Mars, getting a little angry.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, you dumb mud-filled strangely shaped food through milf?" Insisted Mars, getting his way a lot better than me.

"I said shut up!" I said back to him, my anger getting higher.

But the last insult, oh he was about to get it. The last insult he said to me was:

"I don't like to shut up, you don't like to shut up, I get it! You cross-dressing, old-looking, steroid-using, car-crashing sodding dipstick force amputee!"

That one huge insult made me go red, tighten my fists, and as I screamed in anger, I charged at Mars with my horns, but he dodged it. I was furious at Mars, who was the hugest jerk in The Odysseus System. So then, I saw Stu behind Mars and the bunny knocked him out with a baseball bat he found recently.

"That will teach him." Said Stu.

"It better." I nodded in agreement, so we found a bag of red glowing crystals, and found it to be another piece of evidence. We took it in two plastic bags and ran to find the others.

* * *

Koslov's P.O.V

Koslov find little black mamba from last time, and grab it by the throat. He then puts knot in neck of black mamba, and tosses it out of way. Koslov carries Mr. Big in left shoulder as the walk to one of the laboratories begins. Koslov and Mr. Big find Aaron, we tackle him and cut off his tail, bleeding immensely. Koslov nods to Mr. Big, and took his two pistols as two evidence piece as we run to find others.

* * *

Mr. Big's P.O.V

After we took Aaron's two pistols as evidence pieces, we stepped two alligator's tails. Those alligators looked mutated, and we ran. They were chasing us, with their mouths open, prepared to eat us with one bite. As we found Doug, Bonnie, Finnick, and Stu, I looked at the pieces of evidence and said:

"These should be good. We must find more."

"How are we going to find more?" Said Stu, showing his piece of evidence, which shows the blueprints of The Ares Warbot.

Bonnie then demonstrated her found piece of evidence which as a green enchanted orb, then Finnick showed what appeared to be a video recorded by him of Paris lying about Judy betraying us, but Doug found nothing. Because by the looks of him, he was seriously hurt. I then realized he was trying to kill Mars, because the lizard bullied Doug. But then, Koslov and I showed Aaron's two pistols as two new evidence pieces.

"Alright. Let's find Nick and Judy, and see what they found."

Everybody nodded in agreement. As we ran our way to find Judy and Nick, I was hearing Paris laughing evilly through in echoes, and I shivered in fear. Koslov held me tight to comfort me, as we continued to run just to look for Nick and Judy to see what evidence they found.

* * *

Nick's P.O.V

Me and Judy looked at what appeared to be Paris' main office. He had everything: guns, knives, explosives, even a rocket launcher! I was feeling terrified, but Judy put her left hand in my mouth, covering it softly only to silence me.

"It's gonna be okay Nick." She said in a soft voice, smiling.

I smiled back. I was happy to be in love with her.

Anyway, we looked into Paris' folder of conspiracies, and there were so many of them: The first five murders at Tundratown back in 2014. The five victims were some of the citizens, and it was so tragic to look at, because I realized my mother was one of them. It broke my heart, but Judy hugged me. It made me feel better, but now, I will have that feeling that I miss my mom, watching me over Heaven, always by God's side.

"Oh, it'll pass Nick. I know how you feel." Said Judy, feeling sorry for my mom's loss.

"I sure hope so. No wonder you're lucky to be alive." I said, with a smile and through my tears, laughing a little.

She giggled back, and we went back to search for more clues. And what we found, was the one conspiracy that started it all: The attempted assassination of the founder of Zootopia. Me and Judy looked at it, and it was shocking to look at: The pictures were black in white, dating back to 1956. They were animals getting beheaded, other citizens getting drowned, shot, hanged, burned, even eaten. We then saw the last image which was Paris stabbing the founder of the town itself, but on a bonus picture, it was revealed that he was strapped to a thing called The Immortality Infuser.

"Well carrots, I guess these things are the final evidence pieces." I said to Judy, confirming what we found to be the final evidence.

"Yes. Yes they are. Come on. Let's catch up with the others." Said Judy, running with me following.

As me and Judy ran, we we're on a roll. I was just hoping nobody would kill Judy. Because if those goons did, my world would be shattered.

* * *

Judy's P.O.V

As me and Nick got together with the others, we saw Bogo and other officers come together. They saw us with the evidence we found. Each officer got to take the pieces of evidence we recently found: The blueprints of The Ares Warbot, The video recorded in Finnick's camera, The enchanted emerald orb, A black mamba's two pistols, the file which contained all conspiracies developed by The Odysseus System, and that was it. Bogo then looked at the file, and assigned his fellow officers to find Paris and his goons immediately. But after 4 minutes, they couldn't find them. That is because they were hiding, making the place feel deserted.

"Well officer, it seems they must have left Zootopia for good, but it won't last for long." He said.

"Wait… What about Bellwether?" Nick asked.

Bogo then felt shock in hearing this, as he got the flashback of him and his officer finding Bellwether as the 'culprit' of the Night Howler conspiracy, which was obviously not true. Bogo then demanded:

"Why do you have to bring her up? Let's just get back and get rid of the evidence."

"But… I need to..." I was about to say to Chief Bogo, needing to rescue her, but he stopped me.

"LET'S GO!" Shouted Bogo, in a short-tempered tone.

I felt shame, and we all left her. With the evidence in our hands, I started to feel hopeless, but even with the miracle cube that was in my shirt, I couldn't feel hope.

* * *

As everyone left _Odysseus System Headquarters 2.0_ , it was deserted. The goons stopped hiding from the shadows, and then took Bellwether with her to somewhere far away. They then used a dimension traveling machine which sent them to another dimension: Zootopia still in prejudice, and what would have happened if Judy left Zootopia forever, and it had Prey and Predator enemies forever.

This was starting the event known as "Zootopia's Darkest Hour".


	12. Bogo's Truth

Later at the ZPD, Judy was in Chief Bogo's office with the others waiting. They were all worried about what would happen, and if something did not happen soon, they would all be hopeless.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZOOTOPIA DID YOU DO THAT WAS SO STUPID HOPSS?!" Asked Bogo, in a seriously angry tone.

"Officer, I can tell you. The goons were there but they just simply..." Started Judy, but Bogo interrupted her, not believing the whole situation, but still aware of The OS.

"Did you seriously think they would keep innocent citizens hostage in a new headquarters? That new headquarters is deserted and no one has ever used it! Why did you have to go lollygagging about something too stressful?!" Insisted Bogo.

"Well, why did _you_ have to be so rude to me the first time I joined the ZPD!? Huh?!" Asked Judy again, this time in a very angry tone. Angrier than Bogo's.

This got Bogo very silent, and nervous. He then took off his shirt, and showed his scars on the back that were painfully done by Paris. Judy gasped and realized: Paris is not only behind every conspiracy, but he's been supernaturally planning everything that was happening so far in Zootopian History. She then asked:

"Did Paris..." Before she could finish her question, Bogo interrupted her saying:

"Yes. He killed my father."

As he got up, but his shirt back on, and started explaining his situation:

"When I was a little buffalo, all I could dream about is knowing the world is a great place. I wanted to do great things like my father: protecting the innocent. All it took is kindness from others. But then, that one day, it was all ruined by those goons. They came in, started chaos everywhere they went, and worst of all, they found my father and beheaded him in front of me. I was severely heartbroken, and I ran away from my old home. My emotions changed over time, and by the time I grew up becoming the Chief of the ZPD, I was not the same."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry for that Officer." Apologized Judy, not knowing any of this sooner.

"No Judy. _I'm_ sorry for acting so rude because of them. They did this to me. I wish I could tell you that sooner."

Then Judy stood there, and a flashback hit her of one of those times about Bogo's rude attitude.

* * *

" _You're fired." Bogo said, as he closed the door from his office._

" _What?! Why?!" Asked Judy, complaining._

" _Insubordination!_ _Now I'm going to open this door and you're going to tell that otter you're a former meter maid with delusions of grandeur who will_ _not be taking the case!" Said Bogo, but as he was opening the door, Bellwether was with Mrs. Otterton, making matters worse._

" _Assistant Mayor Bellwether. Well isn't this a surprise." Said Bogo, trying to get into the situation._

" _The mammal inclusion initiative is really starting to pay off. Mayor Lionheart is just gonna be so jazzed!" Said an excited Bellwether, texting her phone to Lionheart._

" _No, no. Let's not tell the mayor just yet!" Said Bogo, getting seriously worried._

" _And sent it. And it is done. So I did do that." Said Bellwether, sending the text to Lionheart. Bogo face palmed as Bellwether continued: "All right, well I'd say the case is in good hands. Us little guys really need to... stick together, right?"_

" _Like glue." Replied Judy, with a smile of agreement._

 _Bellwether giggled at that amusing joke as she said:_

" _Good one. Yeah. Just call me if you ever need anything, okay? You've always got a friend at city hall, Judy. Alright. Bye-bye!"_

" _Thank you, ma'am." Said Judy, before Bogo closed the door again._

 _He sighed in defeat, and then decided:_

" _I will give you forty-eight hours."_

" _Yes!" Said Judy, feeling stoked and excited._

" _That's two days to find Emmitt Otterton."_

" _Okay."_

" _But! You strike out, you resign." Finished Bogo, giving her the order._

" _Oh… Eh… Okay. Deal." Agreed Judy._

* * *

Back in reality, Judy felt so much necessity to make everything right. As she saw Bogo sobbing, she patted his back, which still stings. But he could take it. She then said:

"I accept your apology officer." She was smiling.

Bogo looked up, and smiled. He also then said:

"Thank you Hopps."

She smiled in agreement. (One other thing, she was wearing her police officer uniform. This whole time.)

"Alright. Let's find those goons." Assisted Bogo.

"Alright!" Replied Judy.

As they both got out of the office, the gang followed. Nick smiled and felt ready to save Zootopia. He, and the others followed Bogo and Judy. Zootopia's Darkest Hour was ending in the quickest way possible.


	13. The Paris Dimension

Paris and the goons have arrived to the dimension they discovered, and found an abandoned ZPD. At the main room of the building, they tied Bellwether up like this: They put up a bronze pole, they grabbed her hands, tied them within the pole, and taped her mouth. At that very moment, Bellwether was screaming. Paris and the others were laughing so evilly, that it brought the predators together. Paris then said to the predators that were against prey:

"My fellow predators. Long ago, I had a dream. One that was to help you become the dominant species against prey. It all came from one truth: Power. It was the very fabric of my existence. Judy tried to make the world a better place, but she broke it instead."

The predators agreed. So then, Paris continued:

"So what I want you to do, is help me become the strongest, most powerful, most invulnerable beast the universe has to offer! Join me in my reign of terror, and dominance! Everything the Gods of Heaven have created will fall! And when we bring this world to the ground, but this time with fire and muscle, we will build a better one!"

As the predators cheered for Paris, a signature of sign language was born: Their left hands raised up with three fingers straightened, and said:

"Hail Paris!"

30 hours later, some fellow predators made a flag for Paris: It was of a red skull with two rifles put down like an X. At the four edges, there were four hopeless prey animals calling for help: A bunny, A fox, A fennec fox, and a sheep. Those animals reminded him very dearly of Judy, Nick, Finnick, and Bellwether. Bellwether was just there tied up, screaming helplessly. She then was crying and Mars scratched her so hard that it put her unconscious.

"Thanks for doing that." Said Paris.

"No problem. Boss." Said Mars.

Zootopia's Darkest Hour was soon to become The Zootopian Armageddon. And it might be the last days of the universe itself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, Judy, Nick, Finnick, Stu, Bonnie, Mr. Big, Koslov, and Chief Bogo walked through the vast location of the old and shut-down headquarters of The Odysseus System. At one side of the building, Finnick found the last truck which could fit anyone. As Finnick got in, everyone else did. Judy got in the driver's seat, and drove. As soon as she started driving super fast, a shield of green-ish white fire was scorching through the car and it meant that they were traveling to another dimension: The Paris Dimension. As soon as they arrived to the other dimension, they found a Zootopia that was 67% destroyed and on fire. So then, they got out of the car and started looking for the one they needed to rescue: Bellwether. Bogo still needed to believe she was not the real monster.


	14. Standing Up to Paris

Bellwether was still tied up and with that piece of tape in her mouth, she was sobbing helplessly. As the gang looked everywhere, Judy heard Bellwether scream through the piece of tape. She turned to see her, and shouted:

"Guys! I found her!"

As everyone who were in the upper rooms turned to Judy, they suddenly ran downstairs and got together by Judy. Doug who was currently with them untied Bellwether. The sheep lady ran and hugged Judy saying:

"Thank goodness you're here Judy."

"I'm always here. My city hall friend." Judy smiled.

As Bellwether stopped hugging Judy, the gang looked at her. Bogo was the one with the unamused expression. It made Bellwether fell nervous, remembering that he and the others caught her as the supposed mastermind of the Night Howler conspiracy. Bogo walked forward to her and said:

"So you believe that Paris is the real culprit?" He then crossed his arms.

"Officer, you gotta believe me. Paris set me up the whole way through." Said Bellwether.

Bogo thought about it, and with his flashbacks of getting his back hurt, he then came to decide:

"Alright. We believe you."

"Yes!" Said Judy, excitedly.

"Not bad." Agreed Nick, smiling.

Finnick was staring at Bellwether with his eyes. He then felt his heart pump faster than a cockroach on roller-skates. Bellwether stared back, and they both blushed. They smiled at each other, and came together, holding hands.

"Hi." Said Bellwether, blushing in front of Finnick.

"Hi. You look gorgeous." Replied Finnick, blushing the same way.

Bellwether giggled at the compliment as she said: "Thank you. My name's Bellwether."

"Beautiful name. Mine is Finnick." Said he, smiling.

They both shook hands, and without warning, he kissed her hand like a french gentleman. Bellwether blushed immensely, and smiled along. Bogo then took the eye of Lionheart (in the plastic bag) which was given by Finnick and said:

"The mayor must have met his fate earlier." Addressed he.

"It was so shocking and tragic." Added Judy, feeling the same.

"He really didn't deserve that. It must have been such a hard time for him." Agreed Bellwether.

But of course, they could hear Paris, his goons, and the predators who were against prey talking. As Judy and the others saw them coming, they needed to hide, but Judy insisted. Nick said:

"Um… Carrots, maybe it's not the right time?" He was feeling real worried that something might happen to her.

"Nick, I'll be okay. I've got to show him who's the boss." Said Judy. But she then was grabbed by the uniform's back which Mars did. Mars then stated:

"Got you, carrots."

"Oh no." Said Judy.

As Mars carried Judy to where Paris and the rest of everyone else were, Paris looked at her with a nasty smile. Judy felt nervous, as she was failing her duty. Then, Paris began:

"Everyone, meet the bunny who made it all possible!" He then stepped aside, revealing Judy.

The predators then shouted hateful things at her. Judy was feeling oblivion emerging in her heart, as she was loosing hope.

"You psychopathic rabid killer!" Said a tiger, who used to work at a local factory of Television screens.

"How could _you_ do this to all of us?!" Stated a jaguar from Rainforest District.

As many predators hatefully blamed Judy for everything that happened, Nick was watching in fear as flashbacks of Johann's betrayal came back. He then decided to stand up for her. He stepped forward and said against Paris:

"She's not the culprit."

Then, as every predator gasped and stopped for a moment, Paris laughed mockingly and said:

"Well! What do we have here? It looks like the sidekick I once counted on!"

"No!" Said Nick.

Everyone then stopped again, and Paris stated: "What did you just say fox?"

"I'm sorry. What I said was 'NO!' Judy's not the culprit."

As everyone murmured with confusion, Nick continued on against the alpha of The Odysseus System:

"When I was a kid, I wanted to do great things like my father. My mother supported me all the way through. I was honest, kind, trustworthy, brave, loyal, and helpful. Until you forced my friend Johann to betray me. You are such a cruel, conniving, threatening, manipulating, and blackmailing monster. You think you've got things ahead of you, but no. You just decide to ruin everyone's life. _My_ life especially. You even had the necessity to kill my dad! My mom was already killed by your darn sidekick! I once represented a figure of honesty, but you took that meaning away from me. You took everything that I cared about away and smashed it into a billion pieces! What is it you're gonna do next? Kill me, or Judy? You can't win. _I_ won't let you."

Judy gasped, feeling real proud of what he said. The predators then felt as if they had a headache and it went away. They they stared at Paris with anger, he said:

"You don't represent anything."

"That's because you took it away from me. And I'm not gonna stand around while you destroy billions of innocent lives." Finished Nick.

"Oh! That does it!" Angrily Replied Paris.

He then unsheathed his claws in his right hand, and scratched Nick's right cheek. Judy was so shocked at this, that it reminded her so much of the time she stood up against Gideon. She then heard the exact voice in her head that made it hurt real bad:

" _I want you to remember this moment the next time you think you will ever be anything more than just a stupid, carrot-farming dumb bunny!"_

Judy could not stand it. She angrily walked to Paris, but Bellwether stopped her insisting:

"Please Judy. Let him handle it."


	15. Nick vs Paris

Nick swiped the blood off his cheek, looked at it, and he could feel his anger rise up like a huge forest fire. He roared in anger and charged at Paris. His fight against Paris began.

Nick tackled Paris and ravenously bit him, but Paris punched him in the snout super hard, and he threw him aside. Nick got up feeling a little weak, but was still strong. He launched his right fist to his blind green eye, making Paris' blindness worse. Paris growled, and roared angrily while whipping his tail at Nick's left eye, leaving his first battle scar. Nick growled, and he tackled Paris again. Paris punched his stomach with his two feet, laughing menacingly. Nick could not take it, for he was getting weak. Paris then picked him up and threw him to the ground, breaking his back. This shocked Judy, and triggered her need to fight Paris.

The bunny then used his bucked tooth to gouge Paris' scarred eye out, having scream in pain. As Paris looks at her, he laughed evilly as he grabbed her by the neck, and strangled her. Nick saw this, but he was still weak. He then dragged himself to save Judy, but Aaron got a hold of him. The terrorist iguana then said:

"Quwwat Karibatan!"

All the other members were charging at Nick, but Finnick luckily threw his 4th grenade at them, killing them instantly in the explosion.

"Yeah! That's right! Nobody messes with Nick!" He shouted.

"Wow. That was incredible." Said Bellwether, holding Finnick's hand, blushing. Finnick smiled back.

Doug and Koslov got a hold of Paris and started punching him, but Paris outsmarted them by spitting a black marble of spit. This distracted the ram and the polar bear as Paris scratched them super stingy in the back, having _them_ shriek in pain. Mars then charged at Stu, but Bonnie poked both his eyes just in time. Mars shouted in pain, as he stepped back accidentally falling to a hole in the ground, sending him to oblivion.

"Mars!" Paris said, knowing that Mars, the sidekick, the delta, is dead.

Paris then roared and grabbed Bonnie and Stu, throwing them aside. He took out his pistol and then said: "Fine! We'll have to do this the hard way!"

He then literally shot everyone he saw in the abandoned ZPD in the shoulders, injuring them completely. Finnick lay in the ground, his shoulders bleeding. Bellwether was heartbroken by this as she said: also hurt:

"Oh Finnick! We've only met, and I wanna say you are the nicest guy I've ever met."

"Thank you Bellwether. You mean so much to me." Says Finnick, with a brave smile.

Bellwether smiled back as Bogo grabbed the two to take them to safety, driving back to the real world.

Meanwhile, Paris was looking for Judy, who was behind her somehow. She came in and kicked him in the chest so hard, that he had to catch his breath. He got up and said to Judy:

"You don't know when to quit! Do you?!" He then unsheathed his claws.

Judy was shocked, but Nick got up and charged at Paris again, hurting him seriously. Judy was so shocked at seeing this, that she just decided to help, without any warning at all. They were both beating Paris, like the two friends they were back in their childhood. As they beat Paris, flashbacks of their times as kids flew through their heads: The time they met at school, the field trip to Zootopia at the Natural History Museum, and the one time they confessed their love at the beach. They smiled at each other, but it gave Paris a chance to shoot both of them in the shoulder (the right one). Paris chuckled at them and said:

"Look at you. Prey and predator, against one _supreme_ predator. Prejudice will take its place weather you like it or not!"

Before he could shoot them, Doug charged at Paris, weakening him. Doug grabbed them, and they left with Bonnie, Stu, Mr. Big, and Koslov following. As they were outside, Judy grabbed the miracle cube, God's greatest gift, as she said:

"Grab on!"

As everyone got a hold at the miracle cube at once, it made everyone glow. As the miracle cube sent them back to the real world, the entire population of Zootopia cheered for them. Judy and the gang were ready to save Zootopia.

"Let's finish this." Said Judy, ready to fulfill her purpose.


	16. Paris' Defeat

The crowd was cheering for Judy and the gang. But as Paris shot up 7 bullets into the air, it shut them up roughly. Paris demanded for the city's attention, and as they turned around to see him, they were terrified. Paris then said:

"Good evening Zootopia! I am very glad to make it tonight."

Everyone was feeling fear, but Judy and the others needed to do something about it. As they walked across the huge crowd, Paris continued:

"For years I wanted to make this dream come true: bring this very city, this very town of the most large proportions, to the ground! Seeing it on fire would complete my master plan!"

The population screamed that it made matters worse for Judy. She and the gang walked through the crowd even faster. As they did, Nick saw Flash and said:

"Flash?"

"Go… get him… Nick." Said Flash, supporting him.

Nick smiled, and continued following Judy and the others. Paris was chuckling at everyone and then, Gazelle went up and stood up to Paris saying:

"You are such a vile beast! You deserve to be in oblivion!"

"I wouldn't say that If I were you." Said Paris, taking out a remote control that looked suspicious.

Gazelle gasped and said to Paris, looking at the strange device: "What is that thing?"

"Oh nothing much." Said Paris, pressing the pause button, thus freezing Gazelle in time.

Gazelle's expression was priceless, shocked, with half fear, but her body movements were somewhat seductive: Both her legs stretched out a little, and her arms were as stiff as a mannequin. Paris gave a nasty chuckle and said to his goons:

"Take her out of here. I'll deal with her later."

Then, the goons took the time-frozen Gazelle, chuckling nastily. Paris then looked at the population of Zootopia and began:

"Back in 25,000 B.C, prey became scared of predators. My ancestor Jova made sure it stayed that way, leading to the foundation of The Odysseus System. Over many years it stayed strong. Of course, we all know what can happen if a thing from the past is obliterated. It makes a change in time. Changes can mean many things. But what I mean for most of it, is that my chance of becoming the supreme crime lord of the whole world helped me become stronger and more powerful. So then, my decision to become the ultimate crime boss sparked the inclusive missing mammal cases from long ago. When Judy first joined the ZPD!"

He then pointed at Judy, with everyone looking, while the goons were on top of some buildings, holding huge spot lights right at her. Judy stood up and said:

"It's over Paris."

"I don't think so Judy! This is just getting started." Insisted Paris.

Judy came up to confront Paris, along with Nick, and the rest of the gang. Then, the entire town of Zootopia glared at Paris, knowing he's the real monster.

"All these innocent citizens came to Zootopia for one reason: celebrate their differences. Because of you, I broke the society. You are behind the Night Howler conspiracy! You are behind Bellwether's foul plans! In fact, you were behind those plans! You set all these innocent prey and predators up to go against each other. But you were never behind one thing: My sorrow." Declared Judy, standing up for Zootopia.

"Actually Judy, you're wrong. I was the mastermind behind _everyone's_ sorrow!" Said Paris, denying a thing she said.

Then Aaron came in, with his tail cured, and the heads of Judy's new friends, but Swinton survived Aaron's wrath way earlier. Finnick then turned to Nick and said:

"Finally. Now I don't have to worry about them."

"True." Agreed Nick.

And as the gang turned to Judy and Paris, the confrontation continued:

"Gideon Grey was your first pawn! That is very cruel!" (Judy)

"There are much more crueler things than torture." (Paris)

"I can't believe you set everyone up!" (Judy)

"That's because it ran in the organization for generations!" (Paris)

"That doesn't mean it has to be a thing." (Judy)

Aaron then came in, and stabbed Judy in the back. Judy screamed in pain.

"Judy!" Nick screamed.

He and the others came to see her, feeling tragically shocked and heartbroken. Judy was dying. Nick's world was getting shattered as Judy died in his arms. Nick was tearing up so much. Paris then laughed maniacally, and said:

"And now Zootopia, a new era finally begins! Now, all of you, bow before your master of destruction!"

Nick growled so furiously, that the flashbacks of Johann's betrayal were the last things he wanted to know. As Nick's anger grew into something completely new, he unsheathed his claws, and went savage on Paris. He charged at him, lunging him into a hole full of savage saber-toothed tigers. Paris then got up, and saw the prehistoric mammals and went:

"I did not think this through. Did I?"

"Nope." Said one of the saber-toothed tigers.

As Paris screamed in such total pain, he was eaten by the beasts below. Nick's anger was off. He then ran to Judy, and held her tight. He was sobbing, but luckily the miracle cube glow in her shirt, and it floated into the air, striking its might light at her, thus bringing her back to life.

"Judy." Nick smiled, sobbing with joy.

"It's a miracle." Stated Stu.

The gang then proceeded to hug her, with the city of Zootopia cheering for Judy. Then, the founder of Zootopia, Martin Saurus Rex Jr. came in and began his speech:

"Hello Zootopia. I'm back. Long ago, back in '56, I had a dream. A dream deeply rooted in the Zootopian dream. My dream was to bring this great city of mine to the top, and make it the strongest in the world. But heaven has made a prophecy, for this lovely lady, an officer of the police force, to stand up for all of us."

The population cheered again. Martin then came to Judy and said:

"Congratulations Judy. You are now Zootopia's greatest heroine."

He then proudly gave Judy fer first medal. Judy felt pride, but she felt true pride when she was around her friends, family, and Nick. As Judy came up, she began _her_ speech:

"When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means – hey, glass half full! - we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant, to our first fox, I implore you – try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us. Because out of all beautiful things, life is the queen of them. So Zootopia, thank you."

Then, the city cheered once again, now chanting Judy's name. Paris' reign of terror was over for good. Nick never felt happier in his life as one last flashback of voices came back to his head:

" _I love you Nick." (young Judy Hopps)_

" _I love you too." (young Nick Wilde)_


	17. 2002: Gideon's Crush on Sharla

It was school time once again, and all the students rushed to recess after their recent science class. Judy and Nick were both absent, but it was all okay. Sharla sat down with Jaguar (pronounced hog-u-are) eating their lunch. As Jaguar saw Gideon Grey coming in, he said to Sharla:

"Um… Sharla? We've got trouble."

But Gideon was actually feeling remorseful for what he did to Sharla. So as he got closer to her, he said:

"Sharla… I'm… I'm real sorry for bullying you. I felt terrible about it."

Sharla thought about it, but Jaguar shrugged. Sharla then looked at Gideon and said:

"I accept your apology Gideon."

"We all have our moments." Agreed Gideon, smiling.

As they both looked at each other, Jaguar has a good feeling about this. (He was apparently wearing a black shirt with white jeans.) He whispered to his cousin Bobby Catmull, and he giggled. Both felines picked up four roses, and secretly gave them to Gideon. Sharla looked at them, gasped and said:

"Are those for me?"

"What? These?" Said Gideon, looking at the flowers he was given without any warning whatsoever.

Sharla giggled as Gideon gave them to her anyway, and suddenly, Sharla gave Gideon a kiss. All of a colossal sudden, Gideon fainted. He was in love with Sharla.

"It seems that really payed off. Right cousin?" Asked Jaguar.

"Yup. It really did." Replied Bobby in agreement, smiling.


	18. New Plan

3 years have passed and Zootopia was safer than ever. Judy and Nick got married, Finnick and Bellwether became engaged, and everything else here and there. As Judy and Nick were on the palm tree casino and hotel for their honeymoon, Judy looked at the view of the city on her bedroom's window saying:

"It's been 3 years Nick."

"Yup. We finally did it." Agreed Nick, laying down on his bed.

Judy smiled at Nick, and put herself in bed, hugging Nick. As they both kissed each other sweetly, Finnick knocked on the door. Nick got up and opened it saying:

"Hey Finnick. How's your engagement with Bellwether?"

"Better than ever. Right sweetheart?" Said Finnick, with Bellwether at his side.

"Of course." Bellwether agreed smiling.

As Judy got up fully dress, they all went out to get some breakfast at the hotel's continental breakfast buffet.

21 minutes later, they charged money so that they could go back home. As their driver, who is surprisingly Mr. Otterton, turned on the car, he asked:

"Where to?"

Judy looked at Nick, Finnick, and Bellwether. She smiled and said: "Bunnyburrow."

As Mr. Otterton drove them to Bunnyburrow, he said:

"Thanks for the support, Judy."

"You're welcome Mr. Otterton." Replied Judy.

As Mr. Otterton drove back to Zootopia, she, Nick, Finnick, and Bellwether were amazed. But then, Judy's 275 brothers and sister came rushing cheering for Judy. Then they all came and hugged her.

"Awww. I missed you guys too."

Then, as Judy looked through the crowd of the many sibling she has, she looked at Emily. They both smiled and ran to each other, then they hugged. Nick smiled and shook hands with every single sibling of Judy's. Finnick and Bellwether also got invited.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Zootopia, Gazelle was able to move again. She was currently wearing an aqua blouse and white jeans. She was feeling great. She then walked to Martin Saurus Rex Jr.'s office and she then talked:

"Thank you for helping us Martin."

As the supreme leader and founder of Zootopia chuckled, he replied:

"You should thank Judy. She saved _my_ town."

They both smiled, but then, Martin remembered something really important. He said:

"Come with me Gazelle. I want to show you something."

As they walked down to what appeared to be a top-secret laboratory, they opened a huge futuristic fridge which contained an invention called The Immortality Infuser. Martin then explained:

"This was the very thing that kept me alive forever. I wanted to keep it safe, but as the 21st century came around, I thought it would be best to leave it alone."

"That's… That's incredible." Gazelle said, feeling amazed. She then asked: "What shall we do?"

Martin then looked at The Immortality Infuser, and thought up of something. He then said to Gazelle:

"We'll deliver it to Wiscowsin."


End file.
